


Five Things: LigEshal Edition

by zeesqueere



Series: Five Things [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeesqueere/pseuds/zeesqueere
Summary: Written for @arlessaofamaranthine on Tumblr as response to an ask: “Ya know Ligeia & Eshal for the da ship thing if you feel like it👀". Meme can be accessedhere.
Relationships: Eshal Talan | Estevan Toloni/Ligeia Sagona, Original Male Character/Original Female Character
Series: Five Things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557085





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Ligeia Sagona belongs to @arlessaofamaranthine on Tumblr, I am merely gently borrowing her here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Originally posted to Tumblr 2019/05/22](https://zeesqueere.tumblr.com/post/185061467648/ya-know-ligeia-eshal-for-the-da-ship-thing-if#notes).  
> 

“I’ll never be dry again,” Ligeia whined to herself as she ran her hand across the surface of her tent wall and shook the water off in disgust. She had been trying to figure out a spell that would evaporate the moisture from her bedroll so that she could sleep more comfortably, but she was overwhelmed; the southern nations continued to experience more rain than any civilized place needed and she had yet to acclimatize. Until she could find a solution that would not fry her things instead, sodden she would have to remain.

She climbed onto her cot and forced herself under the first layer of blankets. Her determination to ignore the discomfort, however, crumbled almost instantly. Irritated, Ligeia pushed herself back up and rubbed at her arms for a moment before standing once more. The firepit promised warmth and commiseration, so she stepped out of her private tent and made her way the center of camp.

“I’m so glad winter’s finally retreating,” a distinctly-Fereldan voice said in the distance before her, “and that this spring is milder than predicted. Worried we’d be mired here for a couple more weeks, I was.”

“Bah!” spoke another. “This close to the Dales? Don’t discount the chance of a freak frost one of these nights. We’re hardly in the clear yet.”

“Frost?” she exclaimed to herself before clapping a hand to her mouth. The trees she’d grown up admiring from her rooms in her father’s Minrathous estate were likely already beginning to produce fruit. How shocking, to think that the blooming season had not yet even begun here.

The men around the fire glanced up from their conversation to give her a look before glancing back at one another and shrugging.

“Aye, frost,” one of them said more to the flames than to Ligeia.

A third figure at the fire—a Qunari, she realized—chuckled and scooted over to grant her a spot to sit.

“Fereldan really is fit more for dogs than people,” he teased, earning scoffs from his companions. “This amount of water is better suited to flowing horizontally against white sand beaches, not falling in sheets against the tops of all our skulls.”

“I must agree,” Ligeia murmured as she sat down.

“Ah, see? The lady agrees. That means we automatically win this argument: me and… I’m sorry, I don’t believe we’ve been introduced.”

“Ligeia Sagona,” she offered.

“A fine name; it’s Tevene, no? Yours are an interesting people.” Sweeping into the best bow he could approximate while seated, he took her hand and leaned down to offer it a kiss in greeting: “I am Eshal Talan. And I’m willing to swear upon this wretched weather I am Vashoth, if such assurances comfort you.”

“We are here all with the Inquisition, ser,” she replied in the southern manner, “so such assurances are appreciated—but unnecessary.”

Eshal smiled beatifically: “I have a feeling you and I will get along handsomely.”


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Originally posted to Tumblr 2019/05/22](https://zeesqueere.tumblr.com/post/185065643473/arlessaofamaranthine-asked-ya-know-ligeia#notes).  
> 

Adaar—no, Eshal reminded himself, the Inquisitor—had granted her Valo-Kas kith a section of rooms within Skyhold as their temporary base of operations after a group of human fanatics cost them several key members. Shokrakar and the majority of the remaining band were content enough to stop at Skyhold as a simple way-station between contracts, but Eshal and Hannane had volunteered to stay here alongside their supposedly-holy kithmate.

Currently, their shared room was in disarray—clothing strewn everywhere; shoes all across the floor; spilled cosmetics, hairstyling agents, and skincare products gumming up the surface of the writing desk; and two Qunari in vastly different moods.

“You are the strangest mercenary I have ever met,” Hannane accused. “You spend more time on your appearance than you do holding onto any weapons.”

Eshal offered her a wink before he returned his focus to his reflection: “speaking of, should I wear copper or silver horn covers today?”

“You are impossible.”

“Flatterer,” he laughed back. “Seriously, though, I have a feeling that it’s going to be a glorious day out and I want to dress accordingly.”

“Why don’t you just take all your stupid horn covers and—”

“Fine, I won’t ask you then. I look ghastly in silver, anyways.”

Once he had accessorized to his satisfaction, Eshal stepped out into the courtyard and inhaled deeply. Then coughed.

“What is that smell?” he complained, trying to regain his dignity.

“Oh, my apologies!” Ligeia called out from across the path. “I’ve been hurling lightning around all morning and a few things managed to catch fire. The smell should dissipate soon enough.”

“A shocking revelation, indeed! Your form seemed to flow flawlessly last time I watched you fight. I probably owe you my life at least twice over, now.”

Ligeia’s smile grew bashful as she inclined her head. “You are too generous by far. I seem to recall a well-timed blade coming to my defense just as often.”

Eshal raised his arms out to bow like a tacky performer accepting applause from an audience.

“In that case, since neither of us owe the other anything, perhaps you would deign to grant me a small favor?”

“Name it.”

Eshal straightened and adjusted his cuffs before looking back in her direction. “Would you walk with me?” he asked.

“I’d love to,” she agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never did get around to writing the next three so I'm posting these in the hopes I can guilt myself into finishing this prompt fill. Sorry Liisa!


End file.
